1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer system and method for collecting human resource compensation and cost rate information, and specifically to a computer system and method for associating collected resource rate information with non-prose skills resource profiles to provide statistical data on resource rates and costs.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most precious commodities and significant budget items for any business entity is the labor resources employed by the business entity. The labor market is a competitive and evolving market, which requires both businesses and workers to remain informed as to the current business trends and worker needs. In order to retain full-time staff or to engage qualified temporary workers, while remaining competitive and cost effective in the market place, businesses must provide a compensation package to workers that is neither above nor below the current market rate.
In the past, it has been difficult to ascertain the current market rate for specific workers due to the selective collection of rate information and the unsophisticated categorization of workers. For example, one common method of obtaining market rate information is a survey. However, most surveys group workers into broad categories and focus on specific segments of the market, which often results in inaccurate and misleading market rate information for a specific worker with a specific set of skills and a specific amount of experience.
As another example, market rate information can be collected using classified advertisements and categorizing the advertised positions using key words within the classified advertisements. However, many companies use different words for the same type of position, and therefore, the use of key words alone does not cover all of the possibilities throughout the industry. In addition, classified advertisement may not provide a large enough pool of market information, since many positions are filled in-house, through recruiters or through staff supplementation providers. Furthermore, the advertised salary or wage rate may not be the final negotiated salary or wage rate, and therefore, using classified advertisements as the only source of market rate information may skew the statistical data below the actual market rate.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer system that collects resource rate information from a variety of sources, including actual market rate sources, and associates the resource rate information with specific resource profiles to provide accurate resource rate information for specific skill sets and business experiences. In addition, what is needed is a computer system that calculates and provides configurable statistical resource rate information for specific skills sets and experiences to a requester.